


Цветы на запястьях

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Однажды Луна решает упасть.//Бессюжетная зарисовка, где Цукишима осознает, что Хината не так прост, как кажется, а Хината, в свою очередь, без слов говорит, что будет рядом в любой момент.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Цветы на запястьях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на коленке, без беты, вычитки и прочего. Просто поток эмоций, переложенный на Цукихин.

_я буду рисовать цветы на твоих запястьях, пряча под ними шрамы_

Когда Хината застаёт его с ножом над запястьем, Цукишима думает: « _блядь»._

Сейчас будет шум. Сейчас он начнет орать. Грохот до потолка, головная боль, мельтешение рыжего перед глазами, прыжки и куча вопросов пулеметной очередью в висок без права на ответ после первого выстрела. 

Хината поджимает губы и прикрывает за собой дверь. Молчит. Хлопает себя по карманам, словно что-то ища, и Цукишима растерянно наклоняет голову. Внутри зреет любопытство: что сделает следующим? Предложит конфету? Снимет толстовку и замотает в нее, несмотря на то, что она на несколько размеров меньше? В прыжке налетит на него и обнимет? Начнет читать нотации? Повернется и уйдёт?

Хината достает ручку. 

Обычная письменная ручка за сотню йен, которую можно встретить в любом магазине. По мнению Цукишимы, слишком мягкая, с ней почерк выглядит не таким острым, как обычно. К тому же, легко расплывается на тетрадном листе. Но яркая, это правда. Вполне в духе Хинаты. 

Цукишима приподнимает бровь. И… что это должно значить? 

Хината улыбается. Не той привычной улыбкой до ушей, не той, что заставляет зажмуриться и отвернуться, потому что _как же раздражает_. Вот эта вся _искренность_. До боли солнечная, до боли надоедливая, сидящая в печенках и неотвратимо, неминуемо возвращающая на себя его внимание. 

Не смотреть?

_Как?_

Цукишима застывает. В этой улыбке Хинаты — мерцание светлячков летней ночью: слегка приподняты уголки губ, возле глаз намечается сеточка складок и не видно зубов. Странная улыбка. _Незнакомая_. 

Он подходит и садится рядом, вынимая из руки канцелярский нож, не успевший сегодня нанести ни одной царапины. Цукишима даже не против: отдает без пререканий, слишком заинтригованный _таким_ Хинатой. Интересно, это сон? Если это так, то почему именно он? Почему не Акитеру, не мама, не Ямагучи? 

Цукишима что, заслужил _место под солнцем*_? 

Какой странный сон, в таком случае. 

Он откидывается спиной на холодный кафель и выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Хината осторожно касается его предплечья, переворачивая внутренней стороной вверх и подставляя под белый люминесцентный свет. Цукишима про себя вспоминает: если сильно хочется спать, то можно изредка бросать на такие лампы взгляд. Яркость ненадолго разбудит.

Что-то прохладное касается кожи и скользит вверх. 

— Рисуй цветы, — негромко роняет Хината. — Отложи нож и рисуй цветы.

На запястьях расцветает ворох незабудок. 

Хината рисует неожиданно хорошо. Держит его за кисть аккуратно и ручкой ведет почти невесомо, оставляя на коже стебли, листья и бутоны. Это напоминает татуировку из-за черной пасты. А еще Хината тихий, спокойный, не кричит и не читает нотаций. Всего лишь рисует цветы. Приходится признать, что этот сон — хороший.

Цукишима может позволить себе расслабиться и не ожидать подвоха от мальчика-рыжее-солнце. 

Щурит глаза: спать хочется неимоверно. 

— Почему?.. — бормочет он, и Хината поднимает на него взгляд. — Почему именно цветы? 

— О, — задумчиво роняет тот и сразу продолжает: — Я не знаю. Просто в какой-то день я проснулся, и у меня были разрисованы фломастерами руки. Нацу ночью постаралась, — он неловко смеется, и этот смех тоже — незнакомый. Слишком… смущенный и скованный, что ли. — Глядя на цветы, лежащие поверх белых полос, я подумал, что… лучше так. Лучше покрыть кожу перманентными маркерами, чем новыми шрамами. И так я стал, вот… 

Он поднимает его руку, показывая нарисованное. 

— Красиво, — отрешенно говорит Цукишима, разглядывая переплетения линий. Действительно красиво. Хината фыркает и совершенно по-дурацки улыбается, начиная краснеть. Румянец растекается по щекам и затрагивает кончики ушей, заставляя его опустить взгляд и натянуть пальцами челку на глаза. 

Смешной. 

— А вторую? 

— Как угодно будет Лунному Величеству, — выпускает мягкий смешок Хината, прохладными руками касаясь левой руки, на которой больше всего шрамов. Цукишима успевает заметить в его глазах мимолетную грусть, быстро сменившуюся на непонятную решимость. Словно шрамы — это финальный босс в компьютерной игре, мешающий ее удачно закончить, или противники по ту сторону сетки, мешающие увидеть вид сверху.

Вот только площадка — ванная комната тренировочного лагеря, а в команде всего два игрока. Противники напротив — комплексы и загоны, едкие, ядовитые, врывающиеся в самые неподходящие моменты, пробивающие мяч до пола, использующие финты, играющие против правил, счет ноль-двадцать пять, продули всухую.

И так уже который сет они остаются в дураках. Все выстрелы — в молоко. Все атаки — о блок. 

Хината устраивается на полу удобнее, шурша теплыми штанами, и высовывает язык, усердно выводя каждый цветок. Цукишиме иррационально _хорошо_ рядом с ним в этой ледяной тишине. Они просто молчат. Над головой едва слышно гудят лампы, а количество белого режет глаза. Зеркало кто-то заляпал зубной пастой, возле двери висит огромное серое полотенце. На самом краю раковины небольшая трещина. 

Нужно будет сказать потом кому-нибудь…

Глаза уже слипаются. Это же насколько нужно было устать, чтобы хотеть спать даже во сне? 

— Всё, я закончил, — Хината щелкает колпачком на ручке и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Пойдём в комнату? Утром можешь смыть это всё, гелевые ручки легко оттираются мылом, хотя, конечно, черную постель будет сложно объяснить, хм. А может, кофта? У тебя есть?.. Цукишима щелкает языком, прерывая поток слов. 

— Тише. 

— Я… могу уйти, если мешаю, — и отводит взгляд. Не хочет же уходить, а все равно говорит. Странный, очень странный сон. Когда это случилось? Когда это в маленьком человечке в сто шестьдесят сантиметров появилось загадок на два метра? Где он этому мог научиться? Почему не расспрашивает о причинах? Почему так спокоен? Почему в теплой одежде, точно недавно зашел с улицы? 

— Нет, — едва слышно выдыхает Цукишима. — Останься. 

Хината сначала вытягивается, точно удивленный ответу, а потом кивает и двигается ближе, прислонившись к нему плечом. Маленький, а такой теплый. И волосы у него, оказывается, мягкие, щекочут щеку и ухо. Так по-глупому хорошо. Сидеть вот так — хорошо. Даже если это сон. Даже если это мозг подкинул в извинение за мельтешащий рой кошмарных мыслей. Даже если это забудется через пару минут после пробуждения. 

Не важно. Хорошо — и точка. 

— Ты… хочешь умереть? 

Цукишима неопределенно качает головой. Умереть? Вспоминает маму, затем брата. Вспоминает всполохи светло-рыжего рассвета за окном. Динозавра, которого он все никак не может собрать полностью и узнать, кто это — брахиозавр или платеозавр? Оставленную на столе домашнюю работу. Любимый плейлист. Бродячую кошку, разрешающую только ему погладить ее за ухом. Сладкий вкус клубничного торта. 

_Хинату_. 

— Нет, — просто отвечает он, неосознанно цепляясь пальцами за рукав чужой толстовки. 

— Значит, просто хочешь _хоть что-то_ почувствовать, — заключает Хината, и больше ничего не говорит. Смотрит в белый потолок и позволяет за себя держаться. Не спрашивает, не беспокоится, не носится шаром ярко-рыжего. Просто — показывает, что рядом. Что с ним можно быть любым. 

Цукишима молчит и разрешает себе раствориться в чувстве безопасности. 

Всё лишнее отступает. Остается только пол, потолок, стена и Хината на правом плече. Есть еще зеркала и выстуженный воздух, от которого неприятно ломит пальцы. Есть нелепое стечение обстоятельств.

Есть многое, но нет самого главного — мыслей. Голова блаженно пуста. 

— Знаешь, из меня ужасный художник, — шепчет он, даже не надеясь на то, что его услышат.

Но Хината слышит. Снова достает ручку, берет его ладонь в свою — маленькую и теплую — и старательно выводит номер сотового телефона. Цукишима его зачем-то запоминает, проговаривая про себя каждое число. Два-два-пять, единица-ноль-три-семь, девять-шесть-два-три. 

— Я не против рисовать цветы на твоих запястьях, — говорит Хината, облизывая губы. — Да и просто так, без веской причины… тоже можешь звонить. Только учти, что иногда телефон поднимает Нацу, хорошо? 

Цукишима кивает. 

До чего же дикий сон. 

***

— Поднимайте-е-есь! 

Цукишима подрывается на футоне, оглядывая комнату. Какого черта? И сразу же кривится: висок простреливает сильной болью. Нишиноя проносится мимо, принимаясь будить остальных членов команды, шумно не согласных со столь ранним подъемом. Раздается смех от третьегодок, уже успевших умыться в числе первых. 

— Утра, Цукки! Цукки? — Ямагучи щелкает перед его лицом пальцами. — Все в порядке?

Цукишима раскрывает ладонь. Черным на бежевом — сотовый номер. 

Не сон. 

Он бросает взгляд на Хинату, который задирает руки и собирается вновь соревноваться в идиотских вещах с Кагеямой, и замечает небольшой кусочек незабудок на его запястьях, чуть стертых рукавом толстовки.

Всё встает на свои места.

— Да, в порядке. Теперь точно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Хината можно перевести как «место под солнцем».


End file.
